WWC OC - Jonas Gencliff
"What is happening!?" History Jonas Gencliff is the son of the rich businessman Arnault Gencliff and Lena Gencliff, he is 22 years old and comes from prime earth. He grew up with high expectations placed on him from a very young age, he had to take over his father's business and hand over the heritage as it is accustomed in his family, But of course failed to do so; he never obtained certificates necessary to take on the lead as he was kicked out of highschool after having fought another kid for petty reasons. As soon as he dropped off highschool, he started to wander the streets, Trying every method possible to join the two ends, even dishonest ones, Having been rejected by his family, he had no one to turn to and eventually ended up homeless at the young age of 18, In this sad part of his life, He got involved into underground street fighting circles, and that was how he was making money for 2 years straight, he became really good at it, to the point of becoming infamous in this specific field on the streets. That is also when he started to drink more and more, eventually falling into alcoholism. His little Sister Francesca, who was pitying him, gave him a little dying business that he had on the side called Starducks coffee. He refused the proposition at first, too prideful to accept any of his Sister's gifts, In fact, he hated his sister as much as he hated his parents, she was the embodiment of everything he despised, She was a cunning, manipulative and ruthless person obsessed with obtaining more power, And Jonas was sure that giving starducks to him was surely part of one of her schemes to either humiliate him out of pure sadism, or to obtain more power, they never got along as kids, Francesca was always putting Jonas down in order to rise in the esteem of their parents, however even though he was reluctant to accept her offer, he quickly realized that he had no other choice but to do so, it was either this, or keep getting involved with the wrong people in his street fights. After having taken Starducks, he built his first establishment in California and after weeks and weeks of recruiting, he finally got his first Employee: Yann Yann and himself eventually became good friends and he was now about to get involved into the adventures of the Convergers. Personality Jonas is a very relaxed and friendly person, even though his impulsiveness says the opposite, he struggles to keep his calm in situations that involve the usage of actual intellect and hates when people mention the name of his father, or compare the later to himself, He hates his sister, that he considers to be the embodiment of everything he hates and has a clear drinking problem. The Convergence The Reveal of The Convergence Arc (Book 1 to TBA): Jonas first appears in Book 1, in starducks coffee, working with Yann, They get drunk after a while and then later in the day, when The Convergers become public, he is contacted by Yann, asking him to bring his bike: Angela to Starducks so that he can take it.